


OUR UNEXPECTED SURPRICE

by Greyackleswinchester, rainbowadiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyackleswinchester/pseuds/Greyackleswinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowadiction/pseuds/rainbowadiction
Summary: Sam y Dean Winchester llevan una relacion desde hace varios años, y se han amado casi toda la vida, después de un enfrentamiento con una bruja y un misterioso hechizo por parte de ella, una inesperada sorpresa llega a la vida de los hermanos, ¿Será su amor capaz de soportarlo o será el principio del fin?





	1. Chapter 1

 Dean se enfrentaba a esa bruja mientras Sam salvaba a las chicas secuestradas – esto no tenía nada que ver contigo, cazador – le expresó sumamente molesta.

\- cállate! No dejaré que vuelvas a lastimar a ninguna persona más – gritó antes de intentar enterrarle el cuchillo, sin embargo, ella fue más rápida, aun cuando estaba herida por unos ataques anteriores del rubio.

La bruja lo miró con ira y después miró fijamente al mas grande quien entraba al lugar y entonces sonrió, empezando a decir palabras desconocidad para ambos cazadores, rápidamente supieron que se trataba de algún hechizo.

\- Dean aléjate de ella!! – gritó preocupado Sam pero entonces un gran destello lo cegó, intentó llegar hasta el mayor pero le era imposible, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad vio a su hermano sentado en el  lo pero no se veía herido.

\- ¿estas bien, Dean? – le preguntó llegando rápidamente a su lado.

\- yo… si, todo parece estar bien pero la hija de perra desapareció – expresó molesto.

Ambos confundidos por lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Qué había sido ese gran destello?

**

Sam observaba a Dean mientras acomodaban sus cosas en la habitación - ¿estas seguro que te sientes bien? – le preguntó aún preocupado por lo que había pasado una hora atrás.

\- estoy bien, Sammy… quizá esa luz solo fue para que lograra escapar – le explicó sin importancia.

\- si… tienes razón

Dean estaba terminando de doblar un pantalón cuando los brazos de Sam lo rodearon – tuve miedo de que te hiciera daño – le confesó abrazándolo. Dean solo suspiró.

\- estoy bien, todo esta bien… Sammy

Dean se voltea en los brazos de su hermano y junta sus frentes mientras rodeó su cuello con sus 2, Sam apretó su agarre en la cintura de Dean, no lo miraba, tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, solo lo sentía cerca, el menor necesitaba estar cerca de él en ese momento, tenerlo, abrazarlo como si al soltarlo pudiera perderlo, y es que eso era lo que el menor sintió cuando la bruja lanzo el hechizo, creyó que lo perdería y él sabía que si eso llegara a pasar, si llegara a perder a Dean… sería su fin.

\- mírame Sam… -  el nombrado seguía con sus ojos firmemente cerrados - Sammy, mírame mi vida – lentamente el menor fue abriendo los ojos, Dean le acarició la mejilla con su mano izquierda y con la otra retiro un poco de cabello que estaba cayendo por su rostro – estoy bien si? Estoy aquí contigo, todo esta bien – Sam asintió levemente y posó su mano sobre la de su hermano entrelazando sus dedos y dejando un beso en la palma levemente, sus ojos habían comienza a cristalizarse.

\- es solo… que te amo demasiado y me aterra el simple hecho de que un día no estés a mi lado y yo tenga que continuar – la primer lágrima escapo de los ojos del menor recorriendo la mejilla contraria a la que Dean estaba sujetando y el rubio la besó rápidamente dejando reposar su rostro en esta.

-yo también te amo Sammy, y por lo mismo no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara del mas alto y no tardó mucho en alcanzar los labios de Dean entre los suyos. 

Lo acercó mas a su cuerpo y Dean tomó su cabello y cuando se separaron el mayor volvió a tomar la palabra. 

\- ha pasado tiempo… te extraño Sammy…

\- A si? ¿Qué extrañas?- El menor acercó su rostro al cuello del rubio disfrutando de su aroma y dejando algunos besos, mientras acariciaba con sus caderas por debajo de la camisa. Conocía perfectamente a su hermano/amor de su vida, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el mayor trataba de animarlo, y vaya que lo estaba logrando.

El mayor movió su cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio a Sam en su cuello y tomó sus manos para colocarlas en su trasero.

El rubio tarareó feliz – para ser específicos extraño tu pene en mi culo, suficiente descripción para ti o quieres que te haga dibujitos? – afirmó con su típico toque de sarcasmo.

El comentario provocó una risa del menor y una sonrisa en la cara de Dean al darse cuenta de que había logrado su propósito de levantarle el animo.

Lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sam, dando algunas caricias a propósito y dejo besos desde donde se encuentra su pulso, hasta su clavícula y pecho

Sam bajo sus manos del trasero de su pareja y lo levanto mientras el mayor enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del mas alto y este camino hasta chocar levemente con una de las paredes de la habitación y fue en ese momento que Dean pudo sentir la erección del menor contra su trasero, lo cual provocó que gimiera de anticipación.

 El mayor empezó a dar pequeños saltos como podía para aumentar la fricción, al mismo tiempo que Sam empezó a molerse contra en trasero de Dean. La erecciones de ambos aumentaban de tamaño y la ropa comenzaba a incomodar así que se separaron solo para poder desnudarse por completo, la ropa fue aventada a un lado y Sam volvió a acorralar a su hermano contra la pared.

Sam comenzó a moler su erección contra la de su hermano y Dean rodeó la cadera del mas alto con una de sus piernas para aumentar la fricción, los gemidos de ambos aumentaron en volumen y todo iba bien hasta que…..

\- y el lubricante? – preguntó entre gemidos el mayor y fue en ese momento en el que Sam se golpeó mentalmente y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean con un pesado suspiro lleno de frustración

– la ultima vez que lo hicimos usamos lo último que nos quedaba –

Dean no se veía molesto, sin embargo, se podía ver la preocupación en su rostro – mierda, me vas a partir con ese monstruo que tienes entre las piernas – Sam soltó una fuerte carcajada pues no esperaba esa respuesta del mas bajo.

\- ¿Aun así quieres continuar? – El menor miro a su hermano con una ceja alzada. – ¿estas bromeando? Estoy caliente, estas…… súper caliente – dijo el mayor mientras rozaba con sus manos el pecho del mas alto – así que es mas que obvio que quiero continuar, aunque después me quede paralitico – afirmó  una sonrisa.

Sam volvió a reír, le causaba gracia que su hermano se expresara de esa manera, así que ya no quiso hacerlo esperar más.

Acercó sus dedos a la boca de Dean y el gustoso chupó y lamió estos para lubricarlos.

Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió en primer dedo entrar en él había un poco mas de resistencia ya que la saliva no se comparaba con el lubricante pero no era tan malo.

Pronto Dean era todo un desastre de gemidos y sudor, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello despeinado, su respiración acelerada mientras sus piernas están enrolladas en las caderas de Sam y tiene cuatro dedos en su interior (puesto que Sam quería prepararlo mejor debido a la falta de lubricante), además de que el menor no ha parado de lamer, chupar y morder levemente sus pezones.

\- Sammy te amo, pero me puedes decir porque mierdas no me estas follando?! – el mayor había comenzado a impacientarse y para su ventaja Sam también, sin embargo no dijo nada solo retiro lo dedos del culo de su hermano. 

Cuando tienen sexo normalmente Dean se impacienta muy rápido y el hecho de que ahora Sam se tardó un poco mas preparándolo lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- es serio Samuel!, te juró que si no me la metes en este mismo instante te voy a.. ARGH! Mierda... – el menor se había metido en Dean de una estocada y rápidamente empezó a embestirlo con fuerza contra la pared, esa era otra de las razones por las que tardó en prepararlo, no creía que fuera capaz de resistir el moverse una vez que estuviera dentro del mayor.

Cada envestida iba mas profundo que la anterior y entre mas pasaban los minutos mas rápido se movían hasta que llego el punto en el que la espalda de Dean estaba adquiriendo un tono rojo así que se dirigió a la cama, que gracias al cielo no se encontraba muy lejos de ellos.

Sam salió del cuerpo de su hermano y lo recostó lentamente en la cama Dean ni siquiera se movió, solo soltaba pequeños suspiros y gemidos pues su cuerpo ya estaba muy sensible.

El menor se arrodilló en la cama, enfrente de su hermano, lo levantó un poco para poder dejar una almohada en su espalda baja, se acerco lo mas que pudo a su hermano y levanto sus piernas para poder entrar en él de nuevo.

La embestidas eran rápidas y profundas, todas iban directo a ese punto que hacia a Dean gritar y retorcerse del placer, su respiración se agitó aun mas y empezó a centro ese calor en su vientre bajo que le anunciaba la llegada de su tan deseado orgasmo, Sam lo sabía por eso aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y con una mano acarició con fuerza el miembro del mayor.

Y eso fue lo que hizo a Dean llegar, arqueó la espalda y derramo su semilla en su pecho y la mano de el mas alto, las paredes de su entrada se apretaron por el placer causando que Sam llegará dentro de su hermano unas embestidas después. Sam se dejó caer en cima de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, Dean Correspondió el abrazo y rodeo las caderas de Sam con sus piernas.

\- no, no te vallas… quedémonos así – dijo el mayor cuando Sam intentó salir de el, Sam solo le dio un beso y lo abrazó con fuerza y minutos después ambos se quedaron dormidos lo mas cerca que podían del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

3 semanas después

Sam y Dean se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo para recuperar energías después de varios casos que estuvieron resolviendo en los últimos días, habían sido bastantes molestos, pues vampiros y poltergeist se habían puedo de acuerdo para agotarlos. 

\- si que tenías hambre - expresó Sam cuando por fin Dean había terminado de comer, últimamente había estado comiendo mas de la cuenta, aunque suponía que era por el arduo trabajo. 

\- estas hamburguesas están deliciosas, deberíamos venir aquí mas a menudo - expresó con una sonrisa el mayor, Sam solo rodó los ojos acostumbrado a lo glotón que era el rubio. 

Caminaban para el impala cuando Dean se detuvo - ¿sucede algo? - le preguntó el castaño pero entonces el mayor corrió hasta el césped donde no pudo aguantar más el vómito, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño a Sam, si alguien nunca se enfermaba del estómago era su hermano. 

Dean se veía pálido - creo que debemos volver al motel - le dijo preocupado el moreno, Dean solamente asintió, mientras iban en el impala el rubio parecía bastante incómodo. 

\- ¿te pasa algo? 

\- estoy realmente mareado ¿me habrán envenenado? Sabían demasiado bien - dijo refiriéndose a las hamburguesas. 

\- tal vez solo tengas una infección o algo 

\- no suelo enfermarme, Sammy 

\- lo se pero no eres inmune, tal vez solo necesites descansar, últimamente hemos trabajado sin parar.

Para cuando menos se lo espero, Dean se había quedado dormido. 

** 

Sam había salido para comprar agua y algunos dulces para su hermano, toda la tarde había dormido y eso lo tenía preocupado, no era para nada normal en el pero sabía que Dean jamás aceptaría ir a ver un médico. Entro a la habitación y escucho ruidos en el baño, su hermano estaba mal nuevamente. 

\- Dean en serio, deben de checarte 

El rubio salió del baño - ha de ser un virus solamente... dame esa agua - le pidió arrebatándosela casi. Sam ya no sabía que pensar al respecto. 

Pasaron dos días y nada cambiaba, por momentos Dean estaba bien, comía y vaya que comía pero después estaba vomitando o estaba demasiado mareado, hasta ascos tenia, Sam estaba demasiado preocupado pero Dean seguía terco en no querer ver un doctor. 

\- bien, ya basta! Si no quieres ver un doctor al menos hablémosle a Cass, el podría saber que te sucede, quizá hasta curarte.

\- esta bien, solo porque ya quiero que esto termine... Cas si me escuchas, por favor podrías ven...

Antes de terminar, el ángel ya estaba con ellos. 

\- eso es rapidez - comentó nada sorprendido el mas alto. 

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto el ángel. 

\- podrías ayudar a Dean, parece enfermo pero no sabemos que tenga, no ha parado de comer, marearse y vomitar por días... - le explico preocupado. 

Castiel asintió, camino hasta Dean que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, Cas puso sus mano en la frente del rubio y cerro los ojos, en menos de dos segundos los abrió completamente sorprendido y alejándose un poco, mirando sorprendido a su protegido. 

\- ¿Qué pasa, Cas? 

\- yo... yo no se como explicar esto, no tiene ninguna lógica 

Ambos hermanos se miraron - nos estas asustando, Cas, solo dinos que sucede - exigió el mayor de los Winchester. 

\- esto va a ser algo difícil para ti, Dean

\- ¿me estoy muriendo? - preguntó sin evitarlo, la mano de Sam tomó por instinto la de él, no soportando esa idea. Pero ambos respiraron cuando Cas negó. 

\- seré directo, Dean estas... estas, ok esto es extraño, estas esperando un hijo 

Ambos Winchester se quedaron mudos, el silencio gobernaba la habitación después de las palabras dichas por el angel. 

\- buena broma, Cas - expresó nervioso el rubio. 

\- no es ninguna broma, Dean, yo estoy tan confundido como tu 

\- ¿Qué? Estas... ¿estas hablando en serio? ¡Por dios... SOY HOMBRE, CAS! ES BIOLOGICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO.

Sam se encontraba aun en shock por lo que estaba escuchando - ¿crees que no lo se? Pero no hay ningun error, hay vida dentro de ti, Dean y tus síntomas... bueno, creo que son bastante claros - le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. 

\- no... no, esto no puede estar pasando... es... es imposible - dijo mientras sentía como estaba temblando. 

Castiel estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando sintió la mano del menor de los Winchester en su hombro - podrías dejarnos a solas - le pidió, Castiel asintió para luego desaparecer. 

\- Dean... 

\- no, no, no! Nada de DEAN! Esto no puede estarme pasando, además ¿Cómo? POR DIOS, SOY HOMBRE, NO TENGO COMO, ESTO NO TIENE NADA DE LOGICA, SAM! ESTO DEBE SER UNA ESPECIE DE BROMA, ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERT... - Pero su histeria fue detenida en cuanto la mano derecha de su, no solo hermano, sino también pareja fue puesta sobre su vientre. 

\- que... ¿Qué haces? 

\- es nuestro, Dean... es nuestro hijo 

Dean lo miró asombrado, por primera vez en los últimos días con un silencio comodo y al mismo tiempo relajante, pensando por fin calmado sobre toda la situación. 

\- tengo miedo... Sammy, esto, es decir... 

\- lo sé, lo sé, Dean y por mas vuelta que le demos no vamos a encontrar una explicación lógica pero está pasando.

Sam no lo soporto más y lo abrazó, sabía que si alguien se estaba muriendo de miedo ahí era su hermano, nadie nunca los podría preparar para algo así. 

\- ni siquiera estaba en nuestros planes tener hijos, nunca, y ahora no solo lo vamos a tener sino que literalmente, yo lo voy a tener, Sam... está dentro de mí, yo... yo no se si podre..

\- no estás solo, Dean, vamos... tú me criaste cuando apenas tenías cuatro años de edad, imagínate ahora, serás el mejor padre del mundo.

Le dijo sonriéndole, intentando pasarle un poco de paz, por alguna razón Sam estaba sumamente en paz y feliz, si bien le había tomado por sorpresa y aun quería saber como era posible que Dean estuviera en ese estado pero todo pasaba a segundo termino con solo pensar en que serán padres. 

\- nada será fácil, Sam... todos querrán hacernos daño, ni siquiera podré luchar, tenemos enemigos por montones y... 

Dean fue silenciado por los labios de su pareja, quien lo beso hasta que este se relajo un poco y entonces se separó - vamos a lograrlo, nunca dejare que nada les suceda, seremos una familia Dean, eso es lo único que importa - le dijo seguro. 

El rubio lo miro aun con miedo pero decidió confiar en él. 

\- esta bien, hagámoslo 

 


End file.
